


If only

by Sophie_The_Shipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Shipper/pseuds/Sophie_The_Shipper
Summary: 'If only he didn't have anything else to do that day.' Sirius Black remembers the day it all changed. [One-Shot]





	If only

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 588  
> Characters: Sirius Black  
> Mentioned Characters: James Potter; Lily Potter; Harry Potter; Remus Lupin.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.  
> Hope you all like my first attempt at a Harry Potter story!

If only he didn't have anything else to do that day. He could have gone to their house earlier and stop the death of his two best friends. Or, at least, he could've got himself in front of James and get him time to draw his wand. Instead, they were both death, Lily Evans and James Potter. They were both dead and their child Harry was an orphan and was taken from him, into a house he was sure he wasn't going to be loved in.

When he stepped foot in that house, it was unrecognizable. The painted walls were on the floor next to all the pictures. There were glasses everywhere, and there wasn't any piece of the house that wasn't destroyed.

He went to the second floor, and that's where he found  _him_. That person that took him in all those years ago, the one that gave him reasons to smile when all he wanted was to cry. His brother, his savior, was lying on the floor lifeless.

His heart broke in the sight of that person that barely had a moment in which he wasn't with a smile on his face.

But those pieces broke again when he saw  _her_. He got closer to her, afraid that she was somehow going to disappear. Scared that she was running away, he stepped closer and closer until he couldn't walk anymore. She didn't move, and his knees gave out.

He had lost the two most important people in his life.

There was no turning back time for him. They were lost, they weren't smiling again, joking that he needed to cut his hair. They wouldn't have more kids for him to take care of and be the cool uncle. Harry wouldn't have siblings.  _Oh No! Harry!_

He got up with his heart racing. Acting like Lily wasn't lying inanimate on the floor, he ran to the crib where his godchild used to sleep in. He looked inside and didn't see him there. He fell to the ground, with his chest burning. His chest ached, having lost them all.

There weren't going to be more laughs in that house from Harry, James and Lily Potter.

There weren't going to be more jokes about Harry becoming the second best Quidditch player Hogwarts had ever seen. Until James got a pat on the back from a smiling Remus, and a proud dad corrected him saying 'He'll be the best, better than me'.

He would always remember those moments, but there weren't going to be new ones.

And as he left that house, a house that wasn't a home anymore, his eyes couldn't take anymore. The tears that threatened to leave, ran down his face like a waterfall.

Outside the house, he held the lamp post next to the picket fence. He could hear James saying he wanted one 'because that's what Muggles have'. He smiled through the tears, looking up and thanking Merlin for allowing him to know those amazing people.

And years later, as he was collapsing on the floor he could hear his Godson's scream and could notice he was breaking down. Remus was holding him, not knowing what to do. Just like Sirius had done all those years in Godric's Hollow, but that time he had no one. Harry had his friends that would make sure he would be okay. At least that was what Sirius was hoping for, as he collapsed on the floor and began to see his best friends telling him to join them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is important for me! Please take your time to tell me where I need to improve.


End file.
